WordGirl: The Advenutres of Ching Lan
by Localmotion
Summary: Ching Lan (a girl from China) comes to Fair City. I really stink at summaries but please read! Tags might change. (This will be an adventure, action, mystery, friendship!)
1. Chapter 1

First things first, my name. It's Ching Lan. I have moved from China to America. In a city named Fair City. Luckily for me, I know English. Though not a lot, just enough to get me around the town and school. Today is my first day at an American school. I'm not that excited.

At Woodview Elementary (no one's POV),

"Okay class," Ms. Davis said as the bell rang, "Today we are getting a new student."

The class was silent, Becky Botsford sighed. Another new student, she thought, I hope he or she is not a villain.

The door opened, a Chinese girl stepped inside.

Ching Lan's POV,

"Alright class," the teacher said, "This is Ching Lan, she is from China."

I then looked around the class, everyone looked different. They just didn't look like most people back in China.

"Alright," the teacher said, "You can sit over there."

I sat next to some brown haired and (not to be racist) brown skinned girl.

"Alright," the teacher said, "Let's continue class."

I drew in my notebook, I drew all my favorite TV shows, my favorite books, and my favorite video games. Well, just the characters. Soon, it was recess time. Everyone ran outside, I walked out slowly.

"Why," I asked myself, "Why did I move to America?"

Then the outside was stranger than the inside. The playground had looked like it was built out of robot parts.

"Robot parts?" I asked.

There is many mysteries to this American city. Though my main question is, how do I learn about it all?

"Are you Ching Lan?"

I turned around and saw a blond girl.

"Who are you?" I asked in not-so-fluent English.

"I'm Violet," the girl said, "So you are the new girl from China?"

I nodded, "Yes. I am new to America and this city."

"It seems you need a friend," Violet said, "I'll be happier to be your friend."

Well, I need to find out more about this city. Maybe, I can learn it from her.

"Okay," I said, "Can I ask a question?"

Violet nodded, "Sure Ching Lan!"

"Why does the playground look like it was built out of robot parts?"

"Because it is," Violet said, "WordGirl defeated some giant robots, then the school decided to make the parts into a playground."

"Who is WordGirl?" I asked.

"WordGirl is a superhero that protects out city."

I smiled, at least that explains the robot parts and how it was built. Then I saw that brown haired girl walked up to us.

"Hi Violet! Who's this?"

"Oh Becky," Violet said, "This is Ching Lan! The new girl from China."

Becky then waved to me, "Hi Ching Lan!"

"Hello," I said, "It is nice to meet you."

The bell then rang, dang it! I still had more mysteries to solve. I kept thinking during classes. If WordGirl was a "super hero" does that mean the cops are almost useless? Does it also means that the citizens AND the cops are dependent on her? Does this mean, I can't continue being the person I was?


	2. Chapter 2

Ching Lan's POV

It was after school. School was boring, it was full of learning. I walked home alone, as usual. I then made it to my house. I then closed the door.

"Nǐ hǎo," my mother greeted, "Zěnme xué?"

(In case you were wondering, my mother just asked me how was school. She only speaks Chinese.)

"Zhè shì fákuǎn. Suīrán tā hěn wúliáo." I said. (It was fine. Though it was boring.)

"Jǐn lán, nǐ kěyǐ qù dédào yīxiē nǎilào de shāngdiàn ma?" My mother asked. (Translation: Ching Lan, can you go and get some cheese from the store?)

"Quèdìng māmā, wǒ bù jièyì qù." I said. (Translation: Sure mother, I don't mind going.)

I then put my backpack down and then walked out. I then was at the grocery store, I continue to walk to the cheese aisle until...

"Alright, hurry up and get all this cheese!"

I saw a guy who looked half man, half mouse. He also had two brains.

"Hey," I yelled, "Don't you dare steal that cheese!"

He then turned to me, his henchmen stood by his side.

"I'm a criminal kid," he said, "It's what I do."

I knew this was my chance, but before I could do anything something swooped in. Capturing the two brained man.

"Stealing cheese again Dr. Two Brains?"

I then looked at her, is she the WordGirl Violet was talking about? Soon, the police showed up. Taking him away. WordGirl then turned to me.

"Are you WordGirl?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, you seem new in town. Who are you?"

"I'm Ching Lan."

I had a feeling deep inside that I've seen her before. I then walked home, I needed to tell my mother about this day. Though when I got home instead of my mother, it was my sister that was home.

"Hi sis," I said, "How was school?"

My sister, Fen, then turned to me. She was very surprised to see me.

"School was great," Fen said, "I've seen a cute boy in my class!"

"Oh," I said raising a brow, "What's his name?"

Fen giggled, "TJ, I think."

I giggled, then I remembered what had just happened.

"Is mom home?" I asked.

She shook her head, "No. She and dad went sight seeing. Why?"

"I met the town's superhero," I said, "I saw her fight a villain in action."

Fen clapped in delight, "Oh! Were you able to help her?"

I shook my head, "Nope."

I wish I had more time to transform, though when I saw WordGirl. I felt like I saw her before, but where? WordGirl has brown hair, tan skin, and looks like she could even be in the same grade as me. Where have I seen her before? Guess I'll have to wait for school to find out.


End file.
